2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial Island
Tutorial Island is the starting point of every player as they create an account in Project RS06. In May 2012, Mod Vakyen finished this aspect of the game. Players are guided through the basics of how to play Project RS06. The island cannot be left until the tutorial is fully completed and once finished, the player will be teleported to the Lumbridge castle. During the tutorial, you will learn some of the skills in the game as well as some of the basics such as the use of banking. The Tutorial A tutorial progress bar will show your progress on the island. Before the tutorial can begin, the player must first customise their character. An interface will appear, allowing the player to choose what their character will look like, including: *''Gender '' *''Hair style and color'' *''Body style and color'' *''Legs style and color'' *''Arms style'' *''Feet style and color'' *''Skin color'' This can be changed later at Thessalia's Fine Clothing. Project RS06 Guide After completing the character customization interface, the player will then be greeted by the Project RS06 Guide.? At this point in the tutorial players will learn how to: *Move the camera *Talk to NPCs *Open doors Survival Expert After leaving the house of the Project RS06 guide, you will come to the Survival Expert down by the pond. She will explain to you about survival and give you a few basic tips about woodcutting, firemaking, fishing, and cooking. *She will give you a bronze axe and instruct you to cut down a tree nearby. *You will then be given a tinderbox and instructed to use it on your logs to create a fire. *You will receive a small net and asked to go fishing in the lake for shrimps. *You will be required to cook these shrimps on a fire. You will ''always ''burn your first shrimp, so catch more than one. Once you are done you can make your way to the next guide, you will be required to learn to run at this point so click on the flashing icon and click run while making your way to the Master Chef. Cooking Guide Here you learn more advanced ways of cooking. The Cooking Guide instructs you on how to make Bread. Other things he instructs you on are: *Music *Running After the cooking instructor you will be sent to the Quest Guide. Quest Guide Follow the path to your next instructor who will tell you about Quests. Mining and Smithing Once you go down the ladder of the Quest Guide's house you will be in the Tutorial Island Caves. Travel until you find the Mining Instructor. He will teach you: *Prospecting rocks until you become familiar with the looks. *Mining copper ores and tin ores (with a bronze pickaxe). *Smelting ore in a furnace to make a bronze bar. *Smithing a bronze dagger (with a hammer). After the mining instructor, follow the path east in the cave to find Vannaka. Combat guide Going through the gate next to the mining instructor will take you to Vannaka ("The Greatest Swordsman Alive"). He will instruct you on: *How to wield a dagger. After that, Vannaka gives you a bronze sword and wooden shield to replace the dagger. Then, Vannaka will tell you to kill a Giant rat. With your bronze shield and sword enter the caged area and slay one rat (If you die you will respawn outside of the cage). Once you exit the cage you will be given a set of 50 bronze arrows and a bow. Vannaka will tell you to kill a rat from outside of the cage (If you run out of arrows you can receive 50 more from Vannaka). Once you kill a rat, proceed to the exit indicated by the flashing arrow. Banking The Financial advisor? will talk? about the process of banking and gives you many possible ways to save and make money such as killing monsters, and completing quests. Note: when you open your bank; deposit all of the items into it so you have more space in your inventory. Also remember that when you leave the island anything that was hoarded, such as the arrows will be lost, however once you leave the island you will be given starter items. Prayer Guide Make your way to the church and speak to Brother Brace about prayer. He will talk about: *Prayer effects on combat *Friends List *Ignore List Also, if you iare interested in music there is an organ upstairs that can be played! Magic Guide The Magic Instructor will tell you how to use your Magic Tab. He will then give you 5 air runes and 5 mind runes. You will then you will be asked to demonstrate your knowledge and kill a chicken with magic. Go over to the cage and left click on the Wind strike spell in the magic tab and then click on a chicken, it may take a few casts to slay the chicken. Leaving the island Talk to the magic instructor and he will teleport you to Lumbridge. Rewards *Bronze Axe *Tinderbox *Small Fishing Net *Shrimps *Bucket *Pot *Bread *Bronze Pickaxe *Bronze Dagger *Bronze Sword *Wooden Shield *Shortbow *25 Bronze Arrows *25 Air Runes *15 Mind Runes *6 Water Runes *4 Earth Runes *2 Body Runes *You will also find 25 gold pieces in your bank Category:Locations Category:Tutorial Island